nsgoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayjaz Washi Sennin
Kekkei Genkai: Demon Chakra Control (Kontrola Démonickej Čakry) Z uživatelovi ruky vyjede něco jako bič, tvořený čakrou a dokáže znehybnit a uklidnit na krátký čas bijuu teda v případě ze má dostatek čakry. Uživatel může vytvořit pomocí čtyř kunai, opatřené pečeti, bariéru, ve které je schopen kontrolovat Bijuu, aniž by hrozilo, že by Bijuu ovládnul tělo Jinchurikiho. Uživatel je takto schopen pomoct Jinchurikymu naučit se ovládat bijuu. Uživatel také může kdykoliv potlačit Bijui čakru z pomocí čakrového útoku, vysláním nějakého útoku na jinchuurikiho, aniž by ho zranil. Povaha: JayJaz má klidnou povahu, ale až do chvíle, kdy je v nebezpečí a nebo čelí soupeři v boji. Je to samotář, který nejraději tráví čas s jeho nejlepší kamarádkou a pomocníkem Orlicí Mitsuki, ale stale trénuje, aby mohl být jedním z nejlepších. Životopis postavy: Žil v horách, mezi Sunagakure a Konohagakure od doby, co jsi pamatuje. Jediné, co u sebe měl, byly věci a vybavení, dávno zaniklého klanu. V horách žil asi 10 let, než jej našli, při průzkumné misi ninjové ze Sunagakure, ačkoliv tým byl složen z 2 Geninu a 1 Jounin. Nevěděli, co je JayJaz zač a tak na něj zaútočily, ale on, velmi rychle porazil všechny členy týmu, kromě Jounina, neboť chuninové a genin byly paralyzovaní, jeho schopnosti Washi no sukuriimu . Tato schopnost má dva účinky za 1). Znehybní nepřátele 2).Přivolá orly a ptáky z okolí, dost dlouho na to, aby jeporazil. Jounin se jej pokusil napadnout zezadu, ale Jay uslyšel varovaní orlího mláděte, jenž je jeho společníkem, otočil serychle a uskočil o několik metru zpět. Jounin byl překvapen jeho rychlostí, ale i tím, jak mohl vědět, že na něj útočí jeho loutka. JayJaz vytáhnul čakrové ostří a vpustil do něj trochu své čakry, aniž by si to uvědomoval a začal útočit. Přeťal nějaká čakrová vlákna jouninovy loutky, což mu znemožnilo použít jeho loutku. Když loutka byla zničená, začal útočit na jounina přímo. Jounin uviděl, na zakončení rukojeti, orlí hlavu a domyslel si, že je to vybaveni I zbroj nějakého starého klanu. Jounin schoval svou zbraň a přestal útočit. Tím JayJazovi ukázal, že si nepřeje dale pokračovat v boji. JayJaz zasunul svou zbraň zpět do pouzdra a pomohl jouninovy ošetřit zbytek jeho týmu. Poté Jayjaz zaskřípěl jako orel a malý orel mu usedl na jeho levé rameno a nyní jouninovy došlo, jak mohl se dovědět o jeho útoku zezadu. Poté mu naznačil, jestli nechce odejit s nimi. I když JayJaz věděl, co má jounin na mysli a tak šel sním a dostal se do Sunagakure. Po návratu z mise, zavelel týmu, aby šel do nemocnice, nechat se ošetřit. Jounin vzal JayJaze za Kazekagem a vylíčil mu, co se na misi událo. Kazekage nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a dal najevo JayJazovi, že mu nevěří a chce jej vyzkoušet. Vyšli z budovy ven. JayJaz zaskřípěl jako orel a mladá orlice Mitsuki, se vznesla k obloze a kroužila kolem ve velké výšce, ale tak, aby Jaye ani kazekageho, nespustila z očí. Kazekage odložil svůj klobouk a plášt Kageho. JayJaz odložil starý potrhaný plášt, neboť věděl, že to nebude snadný boj. Po odloženi pláště, odhalil zbroj s erbem klanu orla a však ani Kazekage v životě tento erb neviděl. Zaútočil na Jaye a však ten pouze uhnul a stáhnul se dobezpečí. Kazekage vytvořil klony, aby odhalil, jeli Pravda, co jounin říkal. Jay musel bojovat s klony a ztratil kazekageho z očí. Potom pouze slyšel Mitsukino varovaní otočil se a vyhnul se Kazekageho útoku a uskočil zpět. Poté kazekage řekl „ to je opravdu zvláštní“ a naznačil Jayovi, že je konec souboje a nabídl mu, aby zde zůstal, jestli si to přeje. O osum let později se stal z Jaye Genin, o čem rozhodl nový Kazekage. Jay ztratil paměť. Do svých 8 let si nepamatuje nic. Jay často omdlévá, což způsobuje nedokončená pečeť a někdy i náhlé změny chování. Je milý a z ničeho nic, je nepříjemný a nepředvídatelný. Když se ho někdo ptá na minulost, reaguje dost podrážděně, hláškama jako: “To není tvůj problem!” nebo ” Co je ti dotoho. Jayuv domeček je naproti vilky Kazekageho, kde žije se svou sestřenicí, ačkoliv Jay Ma Yoko Rad, nikdy jí neřekl ani půl slova. Vždy byl zahalen v plášti s kapucí, už i na Akademii. On o Yoko ví snad vše. Vždy ji sledoval z povzdálí. Jeho tvář snad nikdy nikdo z jeho spolužáků neviděl. Jay neměl dost odvahy, se Yoko na něco zeptat nebo spíše si myslel, že jej odmítne, protože byl stále studentem akademie. Nedávno se stal Geninem, ačkoliv měl být Genin v době jako Yoko. Ale zdá se, že předchozí kazekage, Jayovi nevěřil a tak jej stále nekdo sledoval, akorát, že Jay o něm věděl celou dobu. Konečně začíná jeho šance a život nabral obrátky.